Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for optimizing wireless wide area network (WWAN)-wireless local area network (WLAN) aggregation.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UE) devices. A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some examples, a UE may communicate with a base station and a WLAN access point in parallel, with the WLAN access point providing WLAN termination for a WWAN of which the base station is a member. In these examples, the UE may aggregate packets (e.g., packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) protocol data units (PDUs)) received over the WWAN and the WLAN. When the WWAN includes a Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advance (LTE-A) network, the aggregation may be referred to as LTE-Wi-Fi aggregation (LWA).